I Love You More Than Alcohol
by SweetSongsoftheSoul
Summary: Jude's husband, Jamie, has been away at war for two years, and Jude cannot take being alone anymore. When she meets a mysterious and passionate stranger, she commits adultery. It's hard to end the affair especially when she has more problems to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Instant Star or any of the characters affiliated. I do, however, own my characters (Gabriella, David, Finnegan, Eric, Honey, and Violet).

**Synopsis:** Jude's husband, Jamie, has been away at war for two years, and Jude cannot take being alone anymore. When she meets a mysterious and passionate stranger, she commits adultery. Her friends shun her and her parents disown her, but she continues the affair. When the stranger reveals his habits and secrets, she is enticed even more. Can she quit her addictions before her husband comes home, or will she experience a head-on collision?

**Setting:** Jude is 23, and Tommy is 30. They live in California during the Vietnam War. Jude works as a voice teacher at a private school. Obviously, she never won Instant Star. Tommy lived in New York, but came across the country to get a new start at life after two tragic relationships. Tommy is sweet, charming, and introverted. Jude is quiet, calm, and extremely sensitive.

**A/N:** I'm going to try to make this story as historically accurate as possible. I will mention the sources I use in each chapter. Also, I'm going to do my best to complete this. I am very busy, but I take great delight in writing and having people read my work. I hope everyone enjoys!

**Chapter 1**

The bed was damp and pungent. Although these facts disturbed her, she swallowed her pride and accepted them. It was all that navy housing would pay for. Jude dragged a chenille comforter over the mattress, and tried to make a sufficient nest for her new visitor. The child's name was Gabriella Shepherd. She was a student at the Villson's Academy, the school where Jude taught. She was a brilliant and quite talented, but was often seen committing disturbing acts. The authorities at the academy had discovered why she was acting so carelessly.

It turned out that her mother, a prostitute, had died of VD. When Jude heard about this, she agreed to house the girl temporarily. She soon found it would be a nightmare. The girl didn't speak, and she was extremely secretive. However, when she did speak, her language was riddled with profanity and insults. The worse part was her eyes- they were continually set in a penetrating glare. It was nauseating if one didn't ignore it.

The girl knelt against the bed and placed her hands together.

"What are you doing, little G?" Jude whispered, attempting to befriend her.

"I'm praying. What does it look like I'm doing? Numbskull," She snapped. Jude's stomach flopped and she stepped back a few feet. As Jude went to make herself a tea to calm her nerves, she heard a frightening noise. There was a loud banging on the door. Jude knew that this was it.

"Gabriella, sweetie." Jude was forced to confront her newest enemy. "Go pray upstairs, would you?" She knew confronting her would only further ignite her anger.

"No," She replied, firmly. She shifted so her legs would be underneath her, and covered her body with her plaid overcoat.

"The conversation I'm going have is private, and...I can't have nosy-posies listening and telling all of their friends," Jude responded, turning to the door that was still being pounded on.

"I said no. And how do you know what sort of conversation you'll be having? Are you psychic? Or do you know who it is?" She pursed her lips, and transitioned her position once more.

"I have a fine idea of who it might be...oh, why am I telling you this? Go upstairs this instant and I don't want to hear one more peep out of you!" Jude felt exhilarated as she shed her calm exterior.

The girl rose to her feet, and glided over to the staircase. "I'm going to get my doll, but as soon as I do, I'm coming right back," She intoned, keeping an unyielding grip on her guardian's eyes.

The air felt as if a phantom presence had settled within the room. Jude shivered.

She figured the person who had tapped upon her door had surely realized no one was going to answer it, and departed.

But she unlocked the door anyway, and a man in a blue surveyor's suit with stiff lapels was perched on her stoop. He waved at her limply, and smiled. His teeth were florescent white and perfectly aligned.

"Good morning. Is Ms. Harrison here?" He read from a miniature address book.

"I am she," Jude put one hand on her bosom, and sighed. She prepared herself for the announcement- _Your husband has been killed in battle. You'll, of course, receive any medals..._ It had happened three times on the street in the past five months. Silver stars adorned mutiple flags, but the widows were adorned with grief and misery.

"Ms. Harrison, I believe this is for you." Surveyor unfolded a letter and handed it over to her. He rubbed a spot on the back of his neck, and waited.

She unfolded the letter, and couldn't force herself to begin reading.

"It's good news, Ms. Harrison, I assure you," He grinned.

Puzzled, she questioned, "How could my husband's death be good news?" She fiddled with a folded corner on the paper.

"Husband's death? I'm from CLSA...I survey land. This letter was suggested to be brought to you by your grandmother. She's giving you 10 solid acres. I would celebrate if I were you," He said in his soft, reassuring voice.

"Te-ten acres?" _Nothing's wrong with Jamie? Hallelujah!_ She sputtered, biting her lip to stop the happy look from consuming her whole face.

"Yes, and I'd be happy to take you to your new farm. What do you say we visit the place at ten o'clock tomorrow morning?" He asked. "I'm bring the champagne."

"If you'll excuse me, I just have to look this over. Ten acres. That's a large hunk of land, isn't it? I always knew my Grams would come through for me," Jude nodded at the man and walked into her kitchen. She lay the paper across her island, and scanned through it.

"May I come in?" The surveyor asked from the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, please do."

He mosied into the house and planted himself on the sofa. "I'm so excited for you." He wrung his hands and his eyes flicked around the household. "It'll be much better than this sloppy old place."

"I'm sure it will be. Now listen, I'm wondering if I'll have any animals of any sort that I'll have to care to..." She wondered aloud.

"There's two horses and one cow. But your grandmother has already secured maids that will tend to the creatures," He told her.

"I know how to milk a cow. My father taught me when we went up to Retland Ranch. I was 6 years old and I was willing to learn anything," She giggled.

"You'll have to teach me. I'm a city boy. I don't know much about cow-milking. My hobbies include wine-tasting, soccer, and a little bit of cigar smoking."

"You're not that complicated, are you?" She inquired.

"Those were just my hobbies, Ms. Harrison. Wait until you learn my real skills," He chagrined.

"Alrighty then. Well, I'm going to sign this paper and our meeting will commence tomorrow at the crack of ten," She winked. She scrambled to find a sturdy ballpoint pen. She zig-zagged her signature across the acceptance line, and returned the document to the surveyor.

"Oh- and you can call me Jude," She said into his ear. "What's your-" She was interrupted by Gabriella, who was holding a raggedy doll.

"This is Clementine. She wanted to say hello." She thrust the doll into the man's face and he was greeted with a haunting face. Clementine's fake skin was melted off, leaving a lipstick-smeared lopsided frown on its face. "Would you like to eat croissants with her? She's a great cook."

"Um, we'll save that for another time, honey. Right now, I'm dealing with your mommy."

"Mr-"

"Quincy."

"Mr. Quincy," Jude started, "This isn't my daughter. I'm just her legal guardian for a while." She couldn't be plagued with a daughter, not at this age.

"I understand. Jude, I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He jumped up quickly, but she pushed back down forcefully.

"Wait a moment. I have to go upstairs for a second. I'm going to make a phone call. Stay here, please."

He agreed, albeit reluctantly, as she clutched the girl's hand and tugged her upstairs. The child fought her with all of her might, kicking and screaming, and even resorting to a few punches and a hard bite to her fist.

"Calm down, now." She continued to move her, trying her best not to injure her. As soon as they reached the second floor, Jude's mood changed.

"I was having a serious conversation with an important businessman, and you ruined it for me! He thinks I'm a loony because of you. God, you're so--I'm getting the ruler." Jude found the stick on top of her armoire and instructed the girl to lean against the working table. They frequently used this form of punishment at the academy. "Apologize," She ordered.

Gabriella bent against the desk and gulped. She closed her eyes, and clasped her hands. "I deserve this, I know. I'm a bad girl," She whimpered under her breath. In her mind, she was laughing. It wouldn't hurt her. It never did.

Jude raised the tool high over her head, and lowered it quickly. It flew through the air, about to crash onto the girl's bottom. The numbers would leave small black imprints on her skirt, a reminder of the foolish thing they had done. The phone alarmed them at that exact moment.

"Good timing, huh?" Jude spat, picking up the phone. "Yes?" She muttered, angrily.

"I've been calling all of this morning, but you didn't pick up. You've had me worried sick." The voice on the other end of the line was her best friend, Kat.

"I'm sorry. I received the greatest news. My grandmother is giving me half of her farm! She knows I haven't been getting much money lately, and I've told that my home is not adequate."

"Oh, darling, I'm so glad! Most of all, I'm joyful that you're okay. Is anyone there at the moment?"

Jude remembered the adorable surveyor and smiled. "Yes, I have a member of the CLSA here. With his suit, I'm sure he's the president. He's gorgeous," She squealed.

"Jude, I've told you the stories. Bad wives bring sore luck on the home front. You wouldn't want our country to lose the war because of some stranger."

"Oh, stop being so superstitious. All of those silly tales don't mean a thing to me," She snorted.

"Fine. Pshaw about the matter all you want, but when we get bombed," Kat replied, "because of your need of an affair, don't come crying to me." As Kat said this, Jude picked up a stray cloth.

"Katerina, don't you say about me. I would never-" She stopped short and covered her mouth with her handkerchief. "I wouldn't? Would I?""Don't ask me. I'm just a spectator that repeats 'silly tales.' We'll see what happens, Jude. I'll see you at the Fourth of July fair this Thursday. Farewell."

Jude had forgotten about the Independence Day parade and festivities. Maybe it would be a nice place to take a date. _Oh, what I am thinking?_ She sighed. _I'm married to Jamie_. She shook her head.

"Why are you shaking your head? Are you trying to get the fleas off?" Gabriella asked, still bent against the desk.

Jude chuckled. "Funny. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself. I'm the one that deserves punishment."

"Apologize," Gabriella ordered, picking up the ruler.

"Hardy har. Let's go, you comedian." She caught the girl's hand and led her down the steps. "What'd you do up there? Throw a party? Without me? I heard a lot of commotion," Mr. Quincy questioned.

"Oh, I told you. I had to make a phone call."

Jude tried to play as nonchalant as she could. She knew he was watching as she adjusted her belt. She smiled slyly, and brushed back a lock of her honey-blonde hair.

_Teasers for Chapter Two:__"She's a beauty, isn't she?" He said, patting the hind of the calf._

_"So you slowly work your fingers...What?" _

_"Don't touch me!" She screamed, stepping on the sole of his shoe._

_"This is peaceful, isn't it?"__"It'll be a date?" Butterflies sloshed in her stomach. Then she realized it was probably hunger._

_The jam poured down the side of the counter, soaking the carpet. _

_"Funny seeing you here."_

_She put on the apron carefully, tied it and smoothed the bottom. It looked like a potato sack, but it would do._

_"Is this a bomb?" The beeping sped __up,__ and Tommy's nostrils __flaired__. "It's going to detonate. Run!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Jude dressed in her most luxurious clothes and climbed into her Barracuda. "Gabriella! Let's get going!" She shouted, and the girl came bounding into the car.

"I had to fix my hair. Remove the stick from your butt," She scoffed.

"Nice. That's really nice. Buckle yourself in. I'm not telling foster care when you get thrown out of the windshield if we crash," Jude told her, as they slowly backed out of the driveway. The gravel crunched beneath the tires and the doors shrilly.

"That's comforting. I'm sure you're going to win Mother of the Year." She opened her white backpack, removed Clementine, and cradled her in her arms.

They drove down the rode, and Jude turned on the radio. She browsed through various stations. She skipped over soap operas, ("Oh, Jed, I'm never going to have an abortion for you!"), jingles (Have you tried Wheaties?), and baseball games (…the wind-up, and the pitch. That's Ball 1.) Eventually, she settled on the Top Hits Station.

A few seconds in, the child in the backseat sang along.

"_It's a beautiful mornin ', Ahhh, I think I'll go outside a while, and just smile_," She sang powerfully, and at full volume. Jude couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" She scowled, folding her arms.

"You…You're cute," Jude said in a low, voice. She gave a titter.

"So, what else is new, stupid?" She showed confidence and arrogance in a mere sentence.

She raised and dropped her shoulders, and watched the girl change the doll's shoes in the rearview mirror.

"Where is this place?"

They'd been driving for quite a while. They passed tree after tree, and each house was protected by tall, beige fencing. A dog rushed across the road, and Jude hit the breaks. Gabriella screamed and hugged the toy as tightly to her as she could.

"I don't know how you passed your driver's test," She yelled.

"Go to sleep or something, okay? We'll be there soon." From that second forward, Jude dedicated full attention. She counted the house numbers as she found the road. _You can't miss it, _Tommy had informed her.

When they'd reached a large, lime green house, she knew that this was the one. It had a sherbet orange garage door, and freshly cut grass. The home was comfortable-looking. It was safe and country and it emanated a warm glow.

"I see you found it!" Mr. Quincy called. He was driving up in a tractor. He was wearing a bright yellow hardhat.

"Construction worker! Is that your occupation today? Do you enjoy playing dress-up as much as you seem to?" Jude heckled him, unloading a few suitcases from her trunk.

"This evening I'm playing doctor. I have a matching nurse costume if you're willing…I'm not sure if it's your size, but we can have someone make altercations," He smiled.

"You mean alterations?" Gabriella deadpanned, coming out of the car. "Is everyone in this town a nincompoop?" She stared in disbelief. When no one answered her, she walked right to the door.

"I'm going inside. Meanwhile, you two dunderheads should take some smart pills. And mop your drool, Quincy. She's not that much of a babe," She threw her hands on in frustration, and opened the screen. It was too heavy for her, but somehow she made it in.

"Where does she get this stuff? She's chalk full of material. Do you teach her that at your fancy-schmancy rich kids' school?" He wondered.

"That's her mother's doing. All I've taught her is some old-fashioned common sense. Apparently, it's not working."

"It doesn't seem to be. Well, just don't abuse her. Hurting a child is the worse thing you could do for her psyche."

"Ah, very Freudian you are." She turned her head and mouthed 'oh my god'. _I have to remember never to hit her when he's around. _

"I try my best to read a fair share of philosophical material." He gestured towards the entrance. "Are you ready to see your future?" He mused.

"I'm ready when you are.

His smoothed a crease on his white shirt and let her step in front of him. "After you, Milady."

Jude folded her hands across her abdomen and led the way to the door. They walked through the living room. There wasn't much furniture, but what did the room did contain was plainly elegant. She looked at everything in awe. She couldn't believe how quickly her life was transforming. _I've got to make time to tell Jamie, _she set aside the thought in her mind. But right now, the main component in her future was anyone but her husband. This revelation horrified her, but it was going to be the truth.

"Now, these pictures on the plates here are…who, exactly?" Mr. Quincy asked, referring to the decorative china lined atop the fireplace.

"Well, that particular picture is my sister, Sadie."

He glanced from the picture to Jude and back to the picture once more.

"Do you have something to say," She jibed him, "because we have a lot to cover today."

"I just don't see the resemblance. I mean, she's got this look of malaise, and you seem so cheerful," He explained.

"That was before she got a credit card," She laughed.

"Let's get to the barn," He smiled. "I think the cow is begging for attention."

Jude coincided and followed him to the rickety barn. "Handprints," she motioned. "Hold them above your head, Quincy."

"I'm pretty sure I haven't stolen any painted wagons lately." He tampered with the rusty lock. It clicked, and clattered to the dusty floor. "We're in."

They loped into the pitch black room. He lit a candle quickly, and waved it in the darkness. "Better." The barn was damp, and she could hear a dripping sink.

In the stable, two horses stood, sleeping. "These are Mindy and Stomp. They've been really tired lately. I haven't seen them awake the past three times I've been here. Your grandmother says they used to be really energetic."

"Old gray mares are never the same. I bet she raised them from when they were little babies," She figured. She saw Mindy's tail swishing wildly from her behind.

"And the cow," He introduced her, "is right over here. Meet Angel." In the next stall over, a fair-sized, plump cow took slow, focused breaths.

Mr. Quincy unlatched the pen, and Angel anxiously tried to escape.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" He said, patting the hind of the calf.

"She is. I'm going to try to calm her down by milking her," Jude said. "I'm going to need a stool, a basin filled with water, a sanitary towel, and a pail."

He grabbed all of the materials, and she began to work.

"You don't squeamish easily, do you?" She inquired.

"Squeamish? There's no blood or vomit involved, is there?" He cringed.

"You're a man's man, Quincy. You'll be all right," She sniggered. She placed the stool at a right angle to Angel and sat with her head resting on the cow's flank.

"Easy now, girl," She stroked the skin and sighed. Angel mooed in distress.

"This is so natural to you, huh?" Quincy sighed.

"It's like riding a bike. You never forget, you know?" She dipped her towel into the basin and washed the udder with the warm water. She placed the pail under the teats, and took a teat into the palm of her hand. She squeezed the teat from the top with her thumb and forefinger. Making her way down, she forced the milk to come out in a stream.

"So you slowly work your fingers...What?" She realized Tommy had been watching her with a cloud of lust in his eyes.

"I don't want to say it," He lifted his sneaker, and drew in the dirt with his toe.

"No, tell me," She urged.

"You look so sexy, with the sweat droplets running down your forehead and your chest, and your hair frazzled, and your jeans riding up that way," He noted. He blushed furiously. "Oh, God. I'm sorry, Ms. Harrison," He grasped for her arm, but she yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, stepping on the sole of his shoe. "You know I'm married! I can't even talk to a man without worrying that he's already thinking ahead. You're all the same. You all think with your lower extremity," She spat.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. "I've got four bottles of William Stones sitting around in the freezer. I'm got excellent taste," He pleaded.

"O-okay," She nodded, pulling her shirt up. Her cleavage had been exposed for too long. She waited while he popped the cap.

"I don't normally drink. If I puke, it's your mess to clean up," She warned him.

"We've still got this pail, Jude."

"Quincy, I understand that everyone sees me as a sex object. I want to you know, though. I am the farthest thing from a home wrecker. I'm as faithful as a golden retriever."

"My name is Tommy," He started, "and I know you're a wonderful wife. I can tell."

He handed her the ice-cold beverage, and she rolled it around in her hands. The drink sloshed inside of the glass container.

"Go ahead. Take a sip." He whispered. He spoke the words so quietly, more reassuringly quiet than she'd ever heard someone speak. It turned her on. She hated this. She wanted to beat herself up.

She brought the rim to her lips and inhaled. Beer had an awful smell. It reeked so terribly, but that didn't stop her from trying it. She tipped the bottle, let the liquid flood her mouth, and swallowed.

"Do you like it?"

It tasted saccharine. She'd never had better alcohol.

She answered him by taking another gulp. She repeated the action again and again, until she was guzzling.

"Jude…" The name sounded hazy and distant. Two empty bottles rested on the floor, and she was working on her third. Nausea came in waves, and she felt like she was on a swing. Images blurred, and she couldn't make out Quincy's face any longer.

They both were laughing incessantly, but the laughs were distorted too.

A thick knot had formed in her stomach, and it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

"This is peaceful, isn't it?" Quincy hooted.

"So, I n-need," She slurred, her tongue a nuisance in her mouth, "an escort to the Independence Day thingy." She was falling to the side, but she stopped herself.

"I'll take you," He replied without skipping a beat. "We can go as friends," He garbled.

"It'll be a date?" Butterflies sloshed in her stomach. Then she realized it was probably hunger.

"Yes. I guess it will be," He chortled. Evidently, it was the funniest statement in the world.

"You know what, Tommy? I am _starving_," She said, with expression.

"That's why we have food. I made sure to s-s-tock up," He hiccupped.

"I'll make us something. Munchies, munchies, munchies," She recited to herself. She opened the fridge and found bread, peanut butter, and jelly. The supplies felt as if they were weights in her hands.

"Heavy, aren't they?" Tommy aided her by carrying the jar of Peter Pan. Normally, making a sandwich would be a one-person job that a two-year-old could do. Under the influence of alcohol, it was a convoluted task.

"This is tricky," Jude sang. Tommy wrapped stood behind her and encircled her waist. He guided the knife across the slice of bread. The pot of jelly inclined to the side, and then collapsed. They tried to save it, but their minds were so impaired that they could only stare hopelessly.

The jam poured down the side of the counter, soaking the carpet.

"We're clean that up in the morning," Jude decided.

"Funny seeing you here," Gabriella stated.

She'd come bounding in, carrying Clementine. She noticed the stench, and winced. "Pee-yew. It stinks in here. I don't know what it is. I've got quite a few leads. It's the animals, the empty beer bottles, the spilled jelly, or your rotting livers. I'm going go to with all four," She sighed.

"There's a pail of milk sitting on the floor. That's it. I'm cleaning. Both of you get to bed. You make me sick!"

Jude was already making a steadfast impression on the child. Tommy nudged her side, but she only puckered her mouth.

Gabriella went to the stable closet and brought out a broom, a mop, a dustpan, and a pair of gloves. Also, she carried a beige apron. She put on the apron carefully, tied it and smoothed the bottom. It looked like a potato sack, but it would do. She dunked the tassels of the mop into the previously laid basin and began cleaning the floor. "Scee-daddle! Clem and I have some serious work to do. Oy." The doll looked on from the stool.

In the morning, Jude woke up on a leather sleeper. She blinked once or twice, and pulled the covers higher over her arms. Her teeth chattered, and she felt chilled to the bone. "Hangover," She moaned. She didn't know how she'd made it back to the couch, but she had and she was content.

Tommy was across from her, poking at an alarm clock on top of the chest of drawers. It was ringing rather shrilly. "What's with this contraption?" She pulled a pillow over her head. Where was Gabriella?

"Is this a bomb?" The beeping sped up, and Tommy's nostrils flared. "It's going to detonate. Run!" He ripped the blanket off of the two of them, and jumped off the side of the bed.

"It's an alarm clock. It's confusing, huh?" She slammed her hand down on the red bell and puffed.

Tommy rose off of the bear rug and crawled back into bed. "Oh. Thanks. I'm still a little cloudy."

"I can tell. Wait a second. Where's Gabriella?" She wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know I said I would try to be historically accurate as possible, but there's a song I really wanted to use this chapter and it wasn't released until 1971, although this story takes place in 1968. I would advise that you ignore the time paradox. The song is called 'You Are Everything' and I do not own it!

**Chapter 3**Jude and Tommy rushed towards the yard, screaming out the girl's name.

"Where do you think she would be?" Jude bit her nails, frantically turning from left to right.

"I don't know. She's your daughter...!" Tommy spat, seeing three specks moving in the distance.

"She's not my daughter! I told you that before. Wait...is that them out on the range?"

Sure enough, Gabriella and Stomp were flying across the grass. The girl clung to the reins, though she was bouncing freely and laughing.

"Jude!" She smiled, ramming her foot into the skin of the mare.

"Hey...I thought you had gone missing," She whispered. "Who's your friend?" She gestured to the stranger who was now raising up from the ground after dusting off the horseshoes.

"This is Mason. He's a friend of your grandma's," She nodded.A tall, broad-shouldered man with close-cropped chestnut hair and a cowboy hat stood next to the horse. "Howdy!" He exclaimed.

"Hi...uh," She glanced at Tommy, and he shook his head. "Nice to meet you, Mason. Tell us your story," She said.

"Well, I'm actually a relation of Gabriella's, too. I'm her brother," He stated, plainly.

Jude gaped. "I didn't know she had a brother," She squinted, trying to remember the paperwork.

"Oh, don't pay no mind to what the papers say," He winked. "We're blood, she and I." Jude didn't trust this guy. She could smell insincerity from a mile away.

"What's your last name?" She egged him on.

"Shepherd-Fox. Miss Jude, if you don't trust me, I can understand it. With time, you'll see how alike we are," He grinned.

"I guess I'll just have to see then. Gabriella-" She started, but she was too busy brushing Stomp's mane.

"Can I ride again?" She asked, eagerly.

"I have plenty of things to do. I need a shower. The hangover hasn't worn off yet," She blinked. She gave Tommy a look that read 'Should I leave her here?' He bit his lip, a signal saying, 'What could happen?' They already understood each other telepathically.

When the reached the house, they went right to the bathroom. "I need a nice cold..." She turned on the faucet, but it wasn't clear water that poured out. It was brown water, muddy and murky. The whole tub filled with the goo.

"Ew," She cringed. "That's disgusting. I thought they cleaned out the pipes."

"Do you want to go to the lake? It's guarded..." He questioned. He coughed, and looked down, avoiding her eyes.

"Yes," She answered, and they hightailed it to the water.

--Jude stood next to the pool and hid behind the tree. Tommy yawned casually, and leaned to the side.

"Tommy! You're trying to sneak a peek at me, aren't you?" She exclaimed, going further away. "Don't look!" She screamed, and her voice reverberated off of the stone walls that surrounded the enclosure.

"I wasn't trying to," He responded, but when her leg came into view, he smiled and tipped again.

"Quincy, I swear!" She shouted, giggling. She has finished undressing, so she dove into the water.

He thought he caught a glimpse of her pale white bottom, but he wasn't going to get excited about that. He would leave that to what happened in the water.

She settled in the pond and lay back against the water.

"So, tell me something about yourself..." She grinned, closing her eyes and spinning around. Her hair slapped against her back like a pixie.

"I'm from NYC," He replied.

She snorted, "Nobody from New York calls the City NYC. Were you born there?" She asked, lifting her foot above her head.

"How the hell do you do that?" He gasped, splashing her. "Is that...a...an...optical illusion or somethin'?"

Laughing, she teased, "Yeah, I run a whole circus. I do shows two nights a week in Vegas. I also train tigers and ride elephants and...shoot myself out of a cannon."

"Oh, so ya jokin' now?"

"When did ya accen' become so prominen'?" She mimicked his forced Brooklyn accent.

"I'm tryin' to prove to you that I'm a Yorker."

She wanted to leave her inhibitions behind and talk to him like she pictured in her dreams. One always wishes that they could talk to someone with no cares, as if it was all pretend.

"Maybe someday you can show me the Statue...of...Liberty?" She enunciated her words with splashes of water.

"If you think what you think I mean? Similar to a Coney Island Frank?" He swam backwards, rinsing himself off.

"Or the Empire State Building?" She wondered, stepping through the sand.

"Yeah..." He got nervous at her forwardness, and dried himself off on his pants. She dunked herself under and washed her hair.

By the time she'd resurfaced, he already had his pants and his shirt on. "Jude...I have to tell you somethin-" His words were cut off by Gabriella and Mason, who were coming their way.

"Why does this keep happening?" She frowned. She lifted her hair into a ponytail. "Hi G!" Hello, Mason!" She put on a fake grin, but Tommy was just staring out. She knew what he was thinking about. She splashed herself a few more times, trying to remain calm.

Jude stepped out of the lake, and covered herself. She soon realized she'd hung her clothes on a tree limb- about 18 steps to the west.

"Were you naked together? That's naughty, don't you think?" Mason didn't have the same lusty glimmer in his pupils that Tommy did. She sprinted to the tree, shifting her hands to cover every part of her body.

"I won't look, Jude," Mason laughed.

"Are you one of those homosexuals?" She shot at him, pulling on her pants one leg at a time. She slipped her top over her chest, and rolled down the lace.

"In fact, I am. I don't even like girls," He nodded.

"I'll tell you what I think about those-wait, you're one of them?" She looked at him scornfully. Gabriella's brother had something wrong with him? But he looked so patriotic and proud.

"In the Navy, it's something to be shamed off. But since I was discharged, I didn't think it mattered anymore," Mason shrugged.

"Well, a lot of people oppose it, Mason. I wouldn't be going around stating it like that if I was in your position," She told him.

"I didn't think it mattered anymore! And it won't!" He put his face into hers, and she noticed it smelled like tobacco.

"Whoa. Get away from her," Tommy shouted, poking a finger into his chest. The two begin to shove each other, but Gabriella intervened.

"He's my brother! Leave him alone! If you touch my brother ever again, I swear I'll..." She trailed off as Mason picked her up.

His demeanor slowly changed as his mood transformed back to happy. It was uncanny; it was almost otherworldly. "I'm taking her to the roller-skate arena. You want to join us?" He smiled.

--Jude agreed that she would come, but Tommy wanted to stay home and watch some kind of game show on cable. "Tommy, I don't want the girl to be alone with him. I don't even know who the fool is. If he's dangerous, at least it'll be in a public place where I can scream and shout to get help," She whispered as Mason loaded up his pickup truck.

"I'm not driving with him," Tommy whined, like a child.

"What are we going to take? Are you we going to ride down the road in your tractor?" She exclaimed.

"I'm a pilot," He nodded. "What is that, Tom?" Mason called from the front seat. He was sorting through albums, making room from his guests.

"I fly planes. That's how I got here," He breathed.

"You any good?" Mason asked. "Were you going to be a bomb-dropper? I tried flying, but I couldn't get the hang of it. I kept flipping over. The wind took a hold of me each time. I'm lucky I survived."

"But we aren't," Tommy mumbled.

"Shut it!" She chuckled, swatting his arm.

"I'm not getting in a plane with you two. If I thought I wasn't going to crash, that would be false hope," Gabriella groaned, climbing into the pickup. She watched the conversation continue from the window, resting her head on the seat.

"We'll have a contest then, Tommy boy. I'll take my pickup and you take your plane, and we'll see who reaches the arena first," He said.

"That's nonsense. Anyone would know that a plane can beat a pickup truck. We'll be there minutes before you." Jude directed, placing her hands on her hips.

"We'll see about **that**," Mason enunciated.

The race commenced. Tommy took Jude's hand and they took off. They hopped two fences, and Jude shouted, "Slow down! I'm still hazy!" She tripped forward, but Tommy grabbed her waist and led her there.

He opened the door to the plane that Grams never used, and gently guided her in.

"Aren't you drunk?" Jude's eyes popped as she looked at all of the controls.

"You're safe with me. Really," He bit his lip again, tugging it forward with his teeth.

"Okay." Jude sensed that she had gained his trust a while ago.

He started the engine of the plane, and it roared to life. "I've never been flying before," Jude yelled over the noise.

"Is that why you're so paranoid?" He grinned, handing her a pair of earphones. The propellers of the plane whirred, and lowered off of the ground. They lifted diagnally into the sky, and Jude clutched her heart. She couldn't hear it beating over the noise. She yelped, clapping her hands together as the plane shifted into its horizontal state.

They flew over the highways, and all of the cars looked like tiny dots. "How cute. Everything looks so small," She pointed.

"Jude, what I was trying to tell you was I sort of have a girlfriend back home," He screamed.

"WHAT?" She slid off her earphones.

"Don't take off your earphones. Aw, never mind."

Jude saw the small, green pickup stuck in traffic and stuck her tongue out. "They can't see you..." Tommy smiled. "And you can't hear me..." He realized, _I can tell her whatever I want._

"I want to screw you all night long!" He shouted, joyfully. Unfortunately, the roar of the plane died down as they descended to the parking lot.

"Excuse me?" She rested her hand on the dashboard and rested her chin in her palm.

"Oops?" He chuckled.

They landed in silence, but she kept smirking. The words echoed in her head. They, and the statement at the barn, kept her going.

"Jude, do you want something to drink while we wait?" He said, trying to help her out of the plane.

"Yeah, get me an orange Slushie," She smiled. "I'll do this," She said, awkwardly. The leap was too big so she jumped out and landed in his arms.

"Slushie it is." He released her, and walked, ashamed, into the arena.

Inside, pounding Elvis tunes blared from a 50's jukebox. Girls in frilly pink skirts danced around, holding trays.

"Stuck in the 50's?" Jude laughed.

"Jude!" Gabriella shouted, running up to her. "You guys won. Mason said he went to go celebrate in the bathroom. He's such a good brother."

Jude pursed her lips. For such an intelligent girl, how could she not see what Mason was doing? He was sarcastic, sardonic, and rude. She was oblivious to his madness because he was her relative. But how did she even know that that was true? They didn't look alike. None of their mannerisms were similar.

"Here's your slushie, Jude. And here's a cherry one for you," He handed both girls their drinks.

"Why didn't you get one for Mase?" Gabriella wondered.

"He has his own money," Tommy said. "I'll get skates too."

He returned a few minutes later with child and adult skates.

"Try these on for size," He smiled.

Jude sat down and lifted her feet up. "I'm never skilled with these," She replied.

Mason marched out of the bathroom, with a hint of fury in his eyes.

"Gaby, let me help you," He slung her feet over his shoulders and slipped on the skates.

"Thank you so much." She gave him a wet kiss on his cheek, and he nodded. He spun her onto the dance floor. "We're not waiting up for you, slow pokes," Gaby teased.

"Yeah, slow pokes," Mason directed.

"There's something I don't like about that guy. I can't put my finger on it, but he just seems like a loser," Tommy huffed.

"I'm going to have to go into social services tomorrow and see Mrs. Speiderman," She added. "I really don't remember her showing me any proof of a brother," She raked her nails down her skin.

"Ouch. Don't hurt yourself," He brushed her hand away, and touched the raw cut.

"I do that when I'm extremely scared," She admitted.

"If you've really got that bad of a feeling about it," He fervently shook his head, "You've got to go tonight."

"I have a class to teach tomorrow morning and I need my rest tonight," She sighed. She noticed he was caressing her leg. "Let go of the leg, Quincy."

"Yep," He obeyed and dropped her calf.

"I'll trade you. You want to rub my leg, and I want to dance."

He pulled her up and danced her to the floor.

"And now, Couples Skate," The announcer broadcasted.

A romantic ballad began over the loud speakers. Pink strobe lights shaped like hearts scanned the floor. The room darkened, and sparkles trickled from the ceiling.

_You are everything__And__ everything is you_

"It's a big stretch, but I'm going to say this was planned," She accused him.

"I didn't...You asked me to dance. Did you plan it?" He gasped.

She put her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. "No, but if I did, this would be the perfect way to do it," She said into his jacket.

"O-okay," He tried to tell her his secret again, but his throat closed up, and he almost choked.

Gabriella danced by them, trailing Mason.

Her skates flew out from beneath her, and before she knew it, she was in a puddle of juice. "No! My dress!" She screeched, letting all of the pairs of eyes in the room jump to her.

"It's going to be all right, Gaby." One of the waitresses brought over napkins and he began to wipe her skirt. "See, the stain's coming out," He said.

"Yeah, and they call me Calamity Jane," Gabriella snorted. She sniffled delicately, giving Jude a glare. Mason did the same thing. _Why are they looking at me? I didn't do anything_.

"You put your foot out, you dimwit!" She said.

"Tommy-" She whimpered.

"Oh, don't cry to your boyfriend," Mason growled.

"He's not my..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Tommy was carrying her to the door.

"We don't need that. I'm flying you to the social services officer. We're getting her back- today." He sounded so determined, and so protective. She liked men that took charge. "Where is this place?"

"It's about an hour from here. I usually take the train," She informed him.

He powered the engine once again, and they ascended more rapidly than the previous takeoff.

"So..." He started.

"I don't want to talk right now." She settled back and indulged in a daydream.

_She and Tommy were standing at Gaby's door._

_"Good night," She waved, backing out of the room. "We've got the house all to ourselves," She smirked._

_They walked to the couch. They were holding onto each other, stepping in unison._

_They pulled out a canister of alcohol and grabbed a vase. They took the flowers out of the vase and filled it with water-mixed-with-beer._

_They took turns exchanging the vase, until Jamie showed up. _

_"Jamie? You're home?" Jude said, sweetly._

_"Oh- excuse me!" He shouted. "No...__join__ us," She said, handing him the vase. _

Coming back to reality, she cringed. _A drinking party with Jamie and Tommy? That's sick._


End file.
